Yuu Mononobe
Yuu Mononobe (物部 悠, Mononobe Yū) is the main protagonist in the Unlimited Fafnir series and the only male D in the world. He was formerly a Second Lieutenant at NIFL and captain of the Special Operations team Sleipnir. Upon his transfer to Midgard, he is assigned to Brynhildr Class as Student No 8 and later becomes a member of the Counter-Dragon Squad. Appearance Yuu is a handsome, sixteen-year-old boy with rather messy, light blue hair, which is quite spiky. His eye color is almost the same as his hair. Yuu is usually clad in Midgard's school uniform. His dragon mark is located on the back of his left hand. Personality Yuu has a rather strong and straightforward attitude, willing to do anything to protect his friends and family from harm, even sacrificing his memories for their sake. He is also very obstinate once he has decided on something as was noted by both Loki Jotunheim and Mitsuki Mononobe. He also tends to be brutally honest when he offers his opinion on something, believing that one will not learn from their mistakes otherwise. Yuu is also a very kind person and cares very much for his friends, a trait which has caused most of the girls in the series to develop feelings for him. However, when angered, Yuu is capable of exhibiting powerful killing intent, something which is more prominent when he's under the influence of his Fafnir persona. In this state, Yuu becomes a merciless killer, capable of exterminating any foe without exception. A running gag in the series is Yuu's tendency to find himself in various erotic situations, despite the fact that he doesn't actively seek them. Background Yuu grew up in a small town called Nanato City alongside his neighbour and childhood friend, Mitsuki. The two were inseperable and would go everywhere together, with their most frequently visited location being a platform with a view of the entire town. It was there that Mitsuki declared her intention to marry Yuu, kissing him on the lips as a sign of their engagement. One day, when going camping with Mitsuki's parents, they had a car accident which resulted in the death of her parents. Yuu and Mitsuki survived due to the awakening of their abilities as Ds. Mitsuki was later adopted into Yuu's family, much to her displeasure since she would not be able to fulfil her dream of marrying Yuu. However, Yuu reassured her that he still intended to keep their promise and asked Mitsuki to keep their newfound powers a secret. Three years before the start of the series, Yuu met Kili Surtr Muspelheim for the first time when the latter jumped off a bridge while trying to save a cat that had been following her. When he approached her with the intent of helping her, Kili gave him the cat (which was later named Ohagi) and warned him that the next day, Hekatonkheir would attack the city, much to his confusion. The following day, Hekatonkheir indeed appeared in Nanato City and started destroying it. Seeing that Mitsuki had not evacuated, Yuu sought her out, finding her in their observation platform trying in vain to fend off Hekatonkheir. After listening to Mitsuki's tearful outburst, Yuu was contacted by 'Green' Yggdrasil, who offered him the power to destroy the Dragon in exchange for his memories. Yuu accepted the deal and, after borrowing dark matter from Mitsuki, destroyed Hekatonkeir with an anti-dragon armament. Shortly after that incident, Yuu was separated from his family and was taken into NIFL custody. There, he was forced to become Major Loki Jotunheim's subordinate, with the latter implanting the Fafnir persona into him and training Yuu in order to make him the strongest assassin. Eventually, Yuu rose to the position of Second Lieutenant and became captain of Sleipnir, a Special Forces team with the purpose of eliminating Ds designated as disasters. During one of his missions, he saved the life of recently-added Sleipnir member Jeanne Hortensia (who was cross-dressing as a man and using the alias John), which led to Jeanne developing feelings for him. In another mission, he saved a young D called Tear Lightning from a criminal group. Instead of taking her under custody, Yuu let her go to be with her parents and warned her not use her powers in front of other people again. Shortly before the start of the series, Yuu was transfered to Midgard. History Powers and Abilities Dark Matter Generation: Like all Ds, Yuu has the ability to generate and manipulate dark matter, transmutating it into various forms. However, unlike most Ds who can generate at least 10 tons of dark matter, Yuu can only materialize up to 10 kilograms after conversion. Siegfried: Yuu's Fictional Armament, which takes the form of a large caliber ornamental gun. It is only able to fire 3 bullets before losing its shape and needing to be re-constructed again due to Yuu's low dark matter capacity. Fafnir: An alternate persona that was implanted into Yuu by Loki Jotunheim through unknown means. When Fafnir takes control of his body, Yuu's physical abilities and perception are enhanced to superhuman levels. Furthermore, as long as the opponent is human (or even takes the form of a human in the case of Vritra), Fafnir will pick the simplest and most efficient way to kill them without fail. Antigravity: Upon defeating Leviathan, Yuu inherited its Authority, allowing him to manipulate gravity and reflect incoming attacks by converting his dark matter into antigravitional matter. However, he is unable to bring out power on the level of Leviathan for unknown reasons. Ether Wind: After defeating Hraesvelgr, Yuu inherited its Authority, allowing him to generate Ether Wind particles that are able to manifest the souls of sentient organisms and can also be used to immobilize living beings by transmutating his dark matter into Ether particles. However, just like with antigravity, Yuu is unable to bring out power on the level of Hraesvelgr for unknown reasons. Marking: As a Counterdragon, Yuu has exhibited the ability to mark multiple Ds as his mates, transforming them into the same kind as him upon contact. Weapon Blueprints After making a deal with Yggdrasil, Yuu was able to obtain blueprints of weapons belonging to a lost civilization (presumed to be Atlantis) by having them downloaded directly into his mind. In order to construct anti-dragon armaments, Yuu must borrow dark matter from another D due to his low capacity and the enormity of the weapons. Due to the fact that he has a solid image of what he wants to construct, the usual problems that arise when a D tries to borrow another D's dark matter do not occur. However, each time Yuu makes a download for additional information, Yggdrasil blocks a part of his memories. This problem was rectified when Tear became the new core of Yggdrasil and unblocked his memories. *'Anti Personel Weapon' **'AT Nergal': High Electroshock gun **'AT Ishtar': Anti Material Sniper Rifle **'Uruk 73E': Anti-explosive armament in the form of a large shield **'Damascus 09P': Anti-materiel armor used for pinpoint defense **'Enlil': Anti-armor weapon (high vibration bullet used to penetrate through thick armor) *'Anti-Dragon Armament, Marduk': A series of weapons used mainly for anti-Dragon combat and manipulated through a mental link. However, according to Yuu, their power is not enough to defeat dragons even if they were complete. **'Main Cannon, Babel': A giant cannon with a split barrel and a lens-like device in the middle. Babel fires a supergravitational singularity that tears space to crush everything existing within the range of its attack. It was first used by Yuu in Volume 1 to counter Leviathan's Antigravity. **'Special Artillery, Meggido': A large cannon that fires a bullet of blue-white light, causing everything caught in its blast to disintegrate on the atomic level. Meggido is even able to reach the dimension where the true body of Vritra lives and inflict damage on it. It was first used by Yuu during Hekatonkheir's attack on Nanato City, although its full name was revealed in Volume 2. **'Psionic multi-barreled cannon, Noah': A double-barreled artillery on a rotating turret. Noah is a weapon designed for amplifying and firing the gunner's thoughts, causing a slight amount of ether particles to materialize under the influence of the compressed mental waves and thereby obtaining the power to interact physically with them. Other people can also transfer their thoughts to the gunner by utilizing the same principle as dark matter transfer, thus increasing Noah's power. Unlike other anti-dragon armaments, this weapon was in an almost complete state due to its small size and multiple copies of it can be constructed. Yuu used it for the first time in Volume 4 to defeat Hraesvelgr. Relationships Iris Freyja He initially met her on a beach. Although it was awkward as her swimsuit had washed away, he was able to clear the misunderstanding and they quickly became friends. She started showing a romantic desire for him eventually kissing after killing the White Leviathan. He and Iris may share a slight romantic relationship. He describes Iris as "really pretty". Mitsuki Mononobe She is Yuu's non-blood related sister. She is stern, but caring towards Yuu. When they were little, he protected her against the blue dragon, Hekatonkheir. Tear Lightning A girl Yuu saved from the underground organization who abused her power to make precious gems when he was still active as a soldier in N.I.F.L, they meet again in Midgard after she was discovered by Asgard and sent to Midgard. Tear insists that she will be Yuu's bride. Loki Jotunheim His Superior back in N.I.F.L. Their relationship is that of a employer and employee. He is the one who makes Yuu able to transform in the strongest killer, "Fafnir". Jeanne Hortensia His old squad mate from his old unit, Sleipnir. She actually cross-dresses as a man named John and only Kili and Ariela know her real gender (possibility Major Loki too). Trivia *Fafnir is the name of a dwarf in Norse Mythology who was turned into a dragon by the curse of Andvari and was slain by the hero Sigurd. *The ancient weapons Yuu creates seem to be named after Mesopotamian deities and cities. *His Fictional Armament was designed by Mitsuki. *AT Nergal and AT Ishtar were mass produced by NIFL and are used as their main weapons. *Many of the newest NIFL weapons are constructed from the blueprints Yuu gets from Yggdrasil. *It is theorized by both Kenya Miyazawa and Vritra that Yuu's Fafnir originates from a scrapped Authority, although details are unknown as of yet. Category:Characters Category:Males